


Ace of spades.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel to play strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of spades.

Ace of spades

 

Teaching Cas to play poker was easy, teaching him to play strip poker was not. 

“Why would one want to remove clothing instead of betting?” asked the angel seriously.

“Cause it’s fun Cas” Dean replied.

“Is betting not fun?” asked Cas.

“Yeah but it gets boring after awhile” said Dean.

“Oh” replied the angel.

“So you wanna play or not?” asked Dean, hoping the answer was yes.

“I always wish to play with you Dean” replied Cas innocently.

Dean smirked, trying to hold the laughter at bay when his mind made that comment dirty.

If only the angel knew what some of the things he said made Dean think, he’d probably smite him.

“Ok then, are you clear on the rules?” asked Dean.

“Yes I believe so, if I loose a hand I have to take off an item of clothing” stated Cas.

“Yep, you got it. Ok first hand” said the hunter as he dealt the cards.

Castiel kept three of his cards while the hunter only kept two.

Dean dealt more cards and grinned asking “So what have you got Cas?”.

The angel showed his cards, three fives, a jack clubs and a nine of hearts.

The hunters grin got bigger as he laid his cards down. “I win” he boasted.

“Yes you do” agreed Cas who then stood up and took off his trench coat.

Four hands later and the angel was minus his tie, shoes and his socks.

Dean had only lost his shirt.

In the next three hands Dean lost his belt but Cas lost his shirt and his belt.

Another few hands and the angel is down to underwear.

“I seem to be very bad at poker” states Cas.

“Nah, I’m pretty good at this game” replied Dean.

The hunter deals again and the angel frowns “If I loose again I shall be naked Dean”.

“So you will Cas…” replied the hunter.

Sure enough the angel lost.

He stood and slid his underwear off then looked at Dean.

The hunters eyes where wide his jaw slack, Cas leans forward placing two fingers under the hunters chin and closes his mouth gently before looking into his eyes and saying “Have you never seen a naked man Dean?”.

“Not one so gorgeous” fell from his mouth before he could stop it. 

The angel smiles slightly and says “Thank you Dean”.

The hunter reaches up to touch the angels face and an ace of spades is revealed in his jeans pocket.

Cas see’s it and frowns “Dean you were cheating?”.

“Just a little” he replied sheepishly.

“Why” asked Cas.

The hunter slowly looks the angel up and down and swallows hard.

Cas notices the look and understands now.

“Oh…I see” he says as he moves away from the table.

Dean’s eyes are glued to the naked angel as he walks over to Dean’s bed, sits down, looks to the hunter and says “Are you joining me Dean?”.

Dean moans, sure he’s dreaming…no way is Castiel laying on his bed naked giving him come fuck me eyes. No way !

 

 

He’s up and crossing to the bed shedding the rest of his clothes as he goes.

Dean joins the angel on the bed, he hesitates.

“It is ok Dean…I want you too” smiled Cas.

“You do?” asked the hunter.

“Yes I do” replied Cas as he stroked a hand over Dean’s arm. 

Dean leans in and kisses his angel softly, gently.

The kiss turns heated, their naked bodies welded together as tightly as their lips.

They’ve both wanted this for so long.

Castiel since he found Dean in hell.

The hunter falling for Cas shortly thereafter.

They had tried to deny the attraction for far too long and it showed.

Heated kisses soon turned into long sessions of tongue fucking each others mouths.

While hands roamed freely, caressing and teasing.

Fingertips brush erections to scoot away again and continue in their exploration.

Dean breaks the kiss, gasping for much needed air.

He looks into the angels eyes and see’s the one thing he had never dared hope to find…love.

He tries to speak to tell the magnificent being in front of him how he felt but nothing came out he was so stunned.

Castiel smiled and said “I feel the same way Dean…I see into your heart and soul and I love you”.

“I love you too Cas…I have for a long time” admitted Dean.

They kiss again, deeply slowly.

Cas’s hand slips around the hunters hardness gently, stroking softly.

Earning him a deep moan of pleasure.

Making him wonder why he had waited so long for the hunter to seduce him.

Then Dean’s hand found the angel’s own hardness, making Cas moan too.

They moved against each other to increase the friction.

Oh it felt so damn good, almost too good.

Hot flesh writhing together, panting now they were so aroused.

“Cas…I um…” Dean gasps as the angels thumb slides over his cock’s head slowly.

“Yes Dean?” he asks huskily.

“I haven’t…you know, with a guy” admitted the hunter.

“I have not been with either but I have seen it done” replied Cas.

“Well at least one of us has a clue” grinned Dean.

“Shall I make love to you or do you want to make love to me?” asked the angel.

Dean blushed and whispered “I want to feel you inside me Cas”.

“As you wish Dean, I will be gentle” replied the angel. 

Dean bites his bottom lip and nods.

Unsure but trusting Cas anyway.

The angel closes his eyes and a bottle of lube appears in his hand.

He places it beside them, out of sight but still in reach.

He goes back to kissing his hunter,

‘Yes finally all mine’ thinks Cas.

Another thought invades his mind ‘Will he be though…I couldn’t bare to have him for just one night’.

“Cas…?” Dean asked.

The angel looks very serious now and says “I will not have you only once Dean, if we do this now I want you to be mine and only mine”.

Dean grins, replying “Cas, you make love to me tonight and I won’t be able to live without you ever again…does that make me yours?”.

“Yes Dean, it does” said Cas smiling. 

They took it slow, took time to explore and tease.

To taste and touch.

The hunter was ready, Cas had been gently fingering his tight hole with the help of liberal amounts of lube and angelic patience.

The angel positions himself and presses slowly into Dean, a pause as his hunter adjusts to the feeling and relaxes.

Cas presses forward gently and pauses again to ask “How does that feel?”.

“Weird and good at the same time” replied Dean as he wrapped his legs around his angel for a better angle.

When the hunter had settled again Cas slid the rest of his hard cock into his lover.

The hunter moans and arches his back, calling Cas’s name.

The angel grins then, the sound of Dean’s voice and the sight of him like this makes the angel even more aroused.

But he holds off waiting for his hunter to tell him to move, he didn’t have to wait long.

Dean began moving so the angel joined him, soon they found a rhythm that had them both panting and moaning. 

“Oh Cas…oh I oh Cas” tumbled out of Dean’s mouth as he rocked on to his angels hard cock.

Their pace wasn’t exactly slow nor was it hard or fast.

They had wanted too long for this to be as tender as it should have been.

But it was making love no mistake about that.

The panting got louder, echo’s of Cas and Dean called out in sheer passion reverberated around the room as the lovers reached their peak together.

Cas thrusting into his hunter as he stroked his loves hardness.

A few more thrusts and they came together, Dean clawing at the sheets beneath him, almost screaming “Cas”.

As he spilled his seed all over the angels hand while Castiel came hard inside his hunter.

Growling “Dean” as he did.

Man and angel tremble, gasp and still.

Slowly Cas withdraws to lay beside his hunter, drawing Dean into his arms and planting kisses on his full lips.

“Don’t ever leave me Cas” begs the hunter as he snuggles close to his angel.

“I will be with you forever Dean…here and in heaven you are mine” assured the angel. 

“All yours Cas…I love you, my angel” whispered Dean.

“I love you too Dean Winchester” Castiel whispered back, holding his lover as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The end.

 


End file.
